Not Enough
by The Token
Summary: Challenge Fic. Kagome had the last thing to tie her to her sanity, taken. Warning: Dark Themes. (Gore, Abuse, Sexual Content, Death) ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Community: The Challenge: Inuyasha Style

Challenge Fic: Usage of the words _conception_ and _disfigure_. No word limit.

Not Enough

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome was hunched over, wheezing; attempting to be as quiet as possible. Yet the words of her love tinged her lips as did the bile she had watched stain the wood of the abandoned temple's floor. Another sharp pang left her spine in fire. It was getting harder to call out. To call out to someone who most likely didn't hear the calls. But could her heart, the other part to her soul hear them? He didn't need inhuman hearing to hear these calls, these needy breaths of lonely moments. This dark and sinister moment of misguided judgment and an ill placed arrow. Why had this happened?

Twisting over she fell from her hunched position onto her side, grunting at how hard she fell. The floor was littered with filth, vomit, but more importantly blood. Crimson so red it turned the lightly colored planks deep shades of misinterpreted brown; from carefree pine to rich cherry wood. It hurt; everything. Her body, her heart, her bloodshot eyes. Was this how she was going to die? Alone? On the floor of this sealed room? The events that led to this point almost felt unreal.

Inuyasha had tried his damndest to keep Kagome from harm yet Naraku's scheme's had been well developed and in a fit of confusion she had been whisked away, high into the mountains. Past what she knew and could recognize; from the landscape to the company she now kept. She had wondered many times if Inuyasha could even find her. Could he smell her? Naraku had taken her somewhere surrounded by a strange grove of flowers and trees. Their fruit and blossoms were so rancid even her inferior nasal system had been overwhelmed by disgust and she found herself vomiting if she breathed too deeply. The fetid odor was in her clothes, hair, skin; all around her. She couldn't even remember what fresh air and fields of wildflowers smelled like.

Another jolt of pain shot her out of her reminiscent thoughts. She needed to focus. Kagome needed to be strong, to fight the pain that was daring to rip her to shreds. Another shockwave stronger than the last tore through her and she bit her knuckles till the rich metallic flavor of blood mixed with the heave on her tongue. Her nose inhaled deeply and the foul lingering aroma exacerbated the pain from agony to utter death. This is what dying felt like; she was sure of it. Death didn't seem terrible considering just how long she had been away. Weeks had quickly turned to months and she was sure many assumed she was dead.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry..."

It was an agonized cry and she wanted to believe he heard her. That her voice carried past her prison, over the mounts, through the fog to his awaiting ears. Yet, they hadn't carried in all the time she had been here. This time was no different. She sobbed dryly into the floorboards; her tears had long been used up due to the tortures she had had to endure. Between the physical tortures Naraku had offered accompanied with the mental abuse Kagura housed her survival in, things had been trying for Kagome. Her mother, whose face she remembered above all, had always assured her she was strong. But that trait had been thoroughly tested and she felt she had failed. Had failed her mother's faith, her love's trust, but above all her responsibilities.

Said responsibility gave another spastic thrust and she allowed her voice to carry a scream. It reverberated off the walls and another followed as this suffering grew to great peaks. This dark melody created by a symphony of torture was reaching its crescendo. Her loins tore themselves to make room and another ear shattering scream left her. She panted and growled as some beast would, pushing herself onto her hands and knees. Looking down at her body she watched her breast sway with her insistent rocking, her chest rose and fell at unhealthy speeds; the corner held her clothes. She had long since removed them after receiving her daily battering compliments of Naraku. Her clothes were one of the few things she had left to remind her who she was and where she came from. Soaking them in her tears and blood, literally stained them of all purity they held.

"Inuyasha!"

The name left her lips in a mantra as her mind and body screamed for her to push. To allow the damage to be seen and dealt with. For the relief of the past; but if she let it go, what would she have? Her clothes were dirtied enough and her heart was hanging by a thread. However she really didn't have a choice as another crippling rustle of pain scratched along her nerves. Screaming out in a combination of pain, anguish, and utter defeat a sick sense of relief washed over her as the foreign object was ejected from her body and fell to the floor in a wet thump.

Immediately Kagome collapsed face first into the floor and wept. She cried long and hard, till the point of hiccups. Sitting back on her knees she shook in her enclosed arms and willed the moment away. Willed what sat behind her to vanish. She stilled herself and made a promise in that moment that all would be fine and that she'd move on past this situation, past what had happened. However the moment she looked over her shoulder the sobs were anew and she gasped in horror at the sight. Covered in congealed blood, fluids, and still attached to the gray lifeline laid her dependability.

Soft gray hanyou ears sat atop a mop of jet black hair. Small hands not quite developed sat in semi-fists attached to tiny arms. A face too smooth to tell who it was lay with golden eyes wide and Kagome's heartbeat was present in her throat as she attempted not to vomit or scream. With shaking hands she lifted the mass of flesh into her arms and with quivering lips dared to kiss the bloodied plump forehead. This child, this love child lay disfigured; just as disfigured as the past few months and times she barely could hold onto.

One memory she held next to her mother's face was the night she and Inuyasha expressed their love. Confessions had long since been passed on to hungry ears and all they could focus on was moving slowly and not ruining a good thing. As time went on Kagome realized she was ready. It had taken quite some time for the half-breed to realize her not so subtle hints that she was ready, but rather than bash the guy for being so dense, she saw his patience as a sign of love. He didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for. After taking a trip home she retrieved a blanket with the intent of commencing their love; the very conception of their love.

Following getting Sango to take Miroku into town with Shippo she asked Inuyasha for a day just for them. That night, there on a knoll under the bright starlit sky of feudal Japan Kagome and Inuyasha made love. She could still feel his clawed hands scrape down her body in all the right places. The way they cupped her breasts and teased her nipples had her back arching and her lips cooing in ways that caused her to tinge red. Those same rough hands that slid down her milky white skin, leaving goose-bumps in her their wake as they reached the well kept prize between her thighs. His nose buried there, taking in the most intoxicating smell of his love, his mate. He praised her sex with tongue and lips, lapping at her wetness. The sensation had been like nothing she had ever experienced and due to the immaturity the oral ministrations weren't applied long.

Shortly after Kagome had been given the privilege of watching the half-blood strip; showing raw power and sexual aura she had never seen before. His eyes held a caution yet his body stood hard, erect; much like his manhood. Rather than wait for an invitation the miko had happily moved to her knees and offered every pathway to her body for his pleasure. Though she was inexperienced she was sure her enthusiasm on the matter had allowed Inuyasha his release. He had knelt down before her and there they shared a kiss, mingling their sexual solutions into an ocean of roaring waves of need. With a growl he had pushed her on her back, laying his body between her own. There Inuyasha began to enter.

_Flashback_

"Inu-yasha-!" The initial pain was like anything she had felt before. It felt like he was splitting her into with a rod of steal wrapped in warm pulsating velvet. Once fully sheathed she could feel his heart hammering within her and moment was something short of beautiful. "Inu-yasha..."

Said hanyou had had his head buried in her shoulder, inhaling her pheromones but at her gentle call he forced his ambers to look not only at her chocolate eyes, but past them to her love. The love she only had for him. "Ka-Kagome..." He was surprised at his lack of words but knew it was due to the moment they were sharing. He bent in and kissed her sweetly in which she returned just as innocently. But at the shift of her hips his need flared and he growled deep in his throat, rolling his hips. "Dammit Kagome."

"Ahh Inuyasha!" Her head fell back on the blanket as he slowly and rhythmically took her. It initially had hurt but after a soft pop all that came was pleasure. Spine tingling brain numbing ecstasy. Embarrassed at first, Kagome soon found her confidence and moaned loudly. She was only egged on by his curses and harder thrusts. Suddenly a deep growl was emitted by Inuyasha and he flipped her, pulling her up on all fours and left his soft ways behind.

"Fuck Kagome!" He rasped in a breathless cry as he thoroughly savaged her senses. The inner dog barking loudly, begging him to claim his bitch. To show his bitch who was boss and how he was her Alpha. He did this by wrecking her into the blanket.

She collapsed into the material and grabbed it in bunches, panting heavy and hard. "AAAAHHH! OH-IN-YU-YA-SHA! AAH!" She could barely hear her own words better yet thoughts as the feel of his hard shaft penetrated her repeatedly; stroking a spot within her she didn't even know existed. The more he gave the louder she got and when her impending climax crept upon her, she knew her vocal words would be strained later. She knew he had to have smelled or felt her nearness for he leant down and dug his fangs into her next, only intensifying the moment. Boiling hot seed erupted into her body and they collapsed in a sated heap.

Moments later Inuyasha realized he had given into the need to claim and pup her. Ready for an awkward conversation to commence on the topic, Kagome quickly assured, "I want this." That had been more than enough.

_End Flashback_

And surely the twisted mass of an incomplete child that lie in her arms was what she wanted; needed. This child would be an amalgamation of she and him becoming one. A definition to their intertwining of affections. She had wanted to keep this pup more than anything. Yet, here, dead, it lie in her arms. Eyes wide and ember like its father, hair thick and coal colored like its mother; never had he been given a chance to see how much he was loved and how he'd be loved. Staring down at him she knew nothing mattered and nothing would. She had tried to keep the pregnancy from Naraku but she knew it was inevitable for him to discover the swelling belly. And once he had, he had used it against her.

Purposely battering her in ways that would bring a slow ruin to her child. But Kagome was naive and too positive for the circumstances. She had willed herself to stay in good spirits. To try and save the child that would be born into captivity. This child was the only link to her Inuyasha, her true and real life that she had no tangible article to hold onto. To cling to a real home. That was what her child was supposed to be but she felt her needs had been selfish. Her mind's eye skewed by lack of food, contact, and love. It deformed all of her wants to needs where she had thus brought about the ruin of her babe. Her sweet innocent babe.

She drug her hurt body into the corner of her prison and wrapped the babe in her skirt, not caring that it would be ruined. She had nothing to hold onto. Nothing at all. She had eaten the horrible food they had supplied just for the little one. She had requested freshwater even though she knew there was consequences for such appeals. She had done everything she could think of and then some just for him and he was gone. She was weak, foolish, and a failure.

"KA-GO-ME!"

As if the wind had been knocked from her she, her breathing stopped to listen; to have the ultimate silence over her racing heart, heaving lungs, and weak spirit. She heard familiar heavy footsteps followed by the usual growl and curse. Was this real? Or had her mind finally cracked from the loss of what was most important? This delusion solidified as the wall was destroyed. There stood her Inuyasha, in all of his irrational irritable glory. His eyes landed upon her in great relief but went wide when he found what she was cuddling to carry his scent. An idea he had created solidified in his mind and his body twitched with the realization. His sword would have dropped from his hand if it hadn't have been readily needed at the time. Rather than linger further he quickly wrapped them both in his fire rat cloak and rushed them from the area.

The escape was a blur of battle cries, curses, wind, scenery and Kagome was happy for it. In-fact, the next few days? Or was it weeks? She wasn't sure was all a kaleidoscope of a quiet hanyou, solemn monk, sympathetic slayer, and tearful kitsune. In the evening when all were asleep, Inuyasha would allow her to finally breakdown and sob into his clothes. She needed him to know she was more than sorry; beyond apologies for not keeping safe and sacred what they created. She no longer allowed him to pup her but would catch his seed in almost self-mutilation. She was not worthy to carry it in her womb but her thighs, stomach, back, and mouth.

Kagome was not good enough for his love so she was not worthy of carrying it. Too weak, too naive, and above all, too broken.

PLEASE READ:

Shocker! I wrote an Inuyasha fic which feels in left field for myself as much as it seems. However, the reason this was done was because I am a part of an Inuyasha community a buddy and I started as a ways to not do homework. Ha ha. We do challenge fics and though we are just babe's in our production, we're looking for more interested writers and anyone who just likes Inuyasha challenge fics. You can find the name of the community at the top of my story but if you don't want to scroll...(cough)The Challenge: Inuyasha Style(cough) Tell your friends, enemies, grandma, dog, parole officer, everyone! Support is needed!

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
